La Historia de Antonio y Nayare (España y Pueblo Mapuche)
by CanaIle-RomaNdorrafangirl1998
Summary: "Hola, me llamo Nayare Ayinray, y representó al pueblo mapuche de Chile. Hoy, les voy a contar de una historia más o menos complicada de la relación entre yo y Antonio Fernández-Carriedo."


Hey guys, this is my spin on the Hetalia version of Chile's birth (otherwise known as "El mestizaje" or "the conquest of Chile"). This is a Spain x Pueblo Mapuche Fic, and I know Toni was a lot more violent during that time. Don't kill me if I don't get it right. I think it's going to be in Nayare's point to view for the most part. Well, I'll see how it goes. I'm going to try to do one in Spanish, and depending on how it goes I will translate to English.

I don't own Hetalia, or Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I just own Nayare Ayinray (pueblo Mapuche)

La Conquista de Chile (Spanish version)

"Te reconozco como una nación, Nayare." Antonio dijo, mirándome con esa sonrisa alegre que tenía el. Finalmente, después de tantos años peleando para mis tierras por fin llegamos al segundo parlamento, llegando a un acuerdo para parar la guerra por un tiempo, o quizás para siempre. Aunque nosotros habíamos parado la lucha entre nosotros dos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos, nuestros bandos seguían luchando por las tierras. Tomé a nuestra hija, Copihue en mis brazos mientras que mis guerreros le tiraban tierra a nuestro armamento que habíamos enterrado como las antiguas tradiciones mapuches. Miré a Antonio con una pequeña sonrisa, y le dije "he esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esas palabras de ti, aunque no las entiendo muy bien. Somos una familia ahora,Toño." El me miró, y me dijo "Si, y siempre vamos a ser la, Nayare."

 **Introduction:**

 **Hola, me llamo Nayare Ayinray, y representó al pueblo mapuche de Chile. Hoy, les voy a contar de una historia más o menos complicada de la relación entre yo y Antonio Carriedo… nosotros somos de casi la misma edad humana, yo tengo 24 años y él 25. Lo había conocido antes de este encuentro particular. Cuando él, y sus soldados llegaron aquí por primera vez, preguntando si pudieran tomar las tierras del pueblo mío por las buenas. Yo no les entendía a esos huincas porque no estaba acostumbrada a estas nuevas personas en mi territorio. Yo me acerqué a él y le declaré la guerra. Eso fue 4 años antes de esta historia que nos cambió la vida para siempre.**

 **Un día algunos 2 años y 9 meses hetalianos atrás (150 años en la historia original):**

 **La historia empieza antes que "naciera" Copihue, estábamos en plena guerra con los huincas que empezaron a tomar las tierras mapuches hace 2 años atras.** Yo estaba planificando los siguientes pasos de mi gente, cuando de repente mi papá apareció. Él era también el toki de mi sector, me dijo en nuestro idioma "atrapamos a un español asesino, hija."

"Y quieres que valla?" Yo le dije, parandome de mi silla. "Si." Me dijo él, saliendo de mi casa. No sabía que era el hombre que había conocido 2 años atrás, y nunca me imaginé lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros. Cuando fui a verlo, evidentemente era Antonio, si, era Español, pero tenía una personalidad más o menos distinta a los otros: estaba sentado debajo de un árbol rezándole a su dios. Tenía heridas, pero aunque le dolían él ahí con su sonrisa. Los guerreros lo tenían afirmando baldes de agua con un tronco, y lo iban a matar. No sé qué me pasó en ese momento, pero le mire los ojos a Toño, y algo me dijo que yo tenía que impedirlo. Cuando le estaban a punto de hacerlo uno de los guerreros, yo me puse entretenido de él y Toño, y le dije en el idioma nuestro "para, no lo mates!" Todos, incluso el mismo huinca se quedaron helados. Mi papá me dijo "pero es nuestro enemigo, hija. Hay que hacerlo, si no ellos sugieran quitándonos nuestra tierra." "Pero a lo mejor podríamos enseñarle algo de lo cultura mapuche al huinca, y podría enseñarle a sus hombres lo que es ser mapuche." Le respondí, mirando hacia atrás mío. Miré a mi padre, y me dijo "de acuerdo, hija, pero tú te encargas de él." Los guerreros soltaron a Antonio, y me lo pasaron. Yo lo miré: tenía los ojos verdes, y la piel un poco más clara que la mía. El pelo lo tenía castaño, y chascón con una cola atrás. Fue muy extraño la verdad es que nunca había visto a alguien así. Cuando llegamos a la casa, le cure las heridas que sufrió en su frente usando hierbas medicinales. Antonio me miró cuando estaba curando sus heridas, manteniendo su sonrisa alegre. "Le debo mi vida, señorita… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ya sabes mi nombre. Nos conocemos desde 2 años! Solo te hice un favor, y vivirás aquí conmigo, Antonio. Te enseñaré mis costumbres, y ojalá te sirva para enseñarle a tu gente que no somos solo los indios que ustedes dicen que somos en el campo de batalla. No creas que significa algo, eh." Le dije, con mi personalidad pesada. Esto lo hizo que se pusiera a pensar un rato. Después me dijo "a, ya sé quién eres… Nayare, cierto? Hey, pues yo no creía que era algo significante. Solo que me salvaste la vida, preciosa." Esto me hizo querer pegarle, pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, y le dije "Sí, soy Nayare Ayinray… No me digas eso!" "Es mi costumbre, y además es cierto, Nayare." Respondió, cerrándole el ojo. Ignoré el justo, y le dije "ya, terminé de curar la herida usando plantas medicinales." "Vaya, no sabía que ustedes usaban de esas plantas para curar las heridas." Me dijo Antonio, mirándome sonriendo. Yo miré para el otro lado porque no quería que me sometiera. Yo no sabía lo llegaría a querer, o incluso amarlo algún día, ni menos que íbamos a tener (o sea que íbamos a encontrar a Chile (a Copihue) una niña que se iba a parecer a nosotros)...

 **Desde que lo rescate, los días evolucionaron a meses, y yo le seguí enseñando cosas de la naturaleza, y de nuestra cultura (nosotros somos gente de la naturaleza, o sea que usamos la naturaleza para hacer todo. Hasta creemos en ciertos animales y tenemos leyendas sobre la naturaleza). Antonio también me enseñó algunas cosas de la cultura de él (cosas que muy pronto las usará Copihue, nuestra hija). Empezó a formarse una relación especial entre nosotros, aunque él lo escondía con su sonrisa que siempre tenía. Yo empecé a tenerle cariño a Toño, incluso parece que me enamore de él. No pensé que él me amó desde que me conoció 2 años atras, y solo quería saber si tenía una posibilidad conmigo. Yo evidentemente lo rechace, pero él siguió luchando por que yo lo aceptara. Yo nunca lo tome encanta hasta que lo rescaté. Una noche, todo eso cambió para mejor….**

Yo estaba en mi pieza, lista para irme a dormir, cuando escuché a alguien tocando la puerta. Sospeché que debía ser Toño porque era el único que vivía aquí conmigo, entonces fui a abrirla. Si, era él, y traía un ramo de flores copihues (por eso le pusimos "Copihue" a nuestra hija). Yo lo miré con una cara confundida y le pregunté "y esas flores?"

"Son para usted, amor imposible." Me dijo, pasándome las flores. Se veía distinto a otras veces que lo vi, y eso que lo veía todos los días. Su sonrisa desapareció, y tenía una cara de frustración. Sus ojos mostraban amor por un lado y frustración por el otro cuando se acercó a mí, para darme las flores. Yo sentía que mis mejillas se enrojecieron un poco cuando me las dio. Sentía que me saltó al corazón, y dije "gracias, Antonio… Pero porque me traes…." "Porque yo te amo, Nayare! Cuántas veces te lo traté de decir! Llevo 2 años (150 años de países) tratando de conquistarte, pero tú siempre me has rechazado! Yo siempre te amé!" Me gritó, declarado su amor que sentía por mi. Yo no sabía qué decir. Todo lo que hemos pasado los dos fue porque me amaba. Yo no le dije nada por el momento. "Además que tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que me has enseñado todos estos meses." El me dijo, acercándose más a mi.

"No lo sabía, Antonio. Perdóname, pero si me hubieras dicho sin involucrar a mi pueblo. Al lo mejor podría haber sido posible, pero nos dañaste a todos. Yo no puedo perdónate, aunque yo también estoy enamorada de ti! Yo también te amo mucho, pero la guerra no es la solución! No hay remedio para lo que me hiciste a mi y a mí pueblo!" Yo le dije, dándome vuelta. Fui a poner las flores que me dio en un envase. Él se acercó a mí, y me tocó los brazos. Cuando me di vuelta para verlo, me dijo "pues no sé si hay una solución para lo que está pasando entre nosotros bandos, pero tal vez si hay una solución para lo que está pasando con nosotros, cariño. el amor vence lo malo que pasa." Antonio me dio un beso en la mejilla, y después la otra "¿puedo agradecerte como lo hacen en mi tierra? Te juro que no te haré daño, mi amor." Yo sabía lo que señalaba eso, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Nosotros nos amábamos, eso es lo que importa ahora. "Si" le señalé con la cabeza. Antonio me acercó a mí, sujetando mi espalda. "Solo mírame a los ojos, confía en mí, Nayare. No te haré nada malo." Me dijo, besándome en la frente. "Si, te tengo confianza ahora, Antonio." Le dije, mirándole los ojos verdes que tenía. Era verdad, yo tengo una personalidad que era pesada, pero con el tiempo me acostumbro a las personas. Puedo ser muy amigable cuando me conocen más. Antonio me tocó las mejillas tiernamente, antes que su rostro se acercó al mío lentamente, y me dio un beso que tenía todo lo que sentía por mi. Esto me hizo que abriera los ojos de shock, caminado hacia atrás cayéndome...… Así fue como me conquistó Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, el me hizo que fuera su mujer. Nunca pude olvidarlo, hasta el día de hoy. Asumí que le pertenecía a él esa noche ( **ya, ese beso ligerito se convirtió en algo más…. Ok, déjame decir que aunque no era a la fuerza. España (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) es parte del Trío más perverso de Hetalia (yo no sé, son rumores que andan en el reinado de Hetalianos) a, y otra cosa más. No soy buena para escribir de eso…)**

 **Un tiempo después de que pasó eso, nosotros pasábamos juntos ya que yo era prácticamente la señora de Antonio, o sea que nos casamos en secreto. Nosotras armadas seguían batallando, no se porque? Un día cambiaron nuestras vidas de nuevo….**

Estamos caminando por el río maule, hablando sobre cómo sería tener un hijo o hija. Cuando de repente escuchamos gente gritando. Nos acordamos que estamos entre medio de una guerra. Miré a Antonio, y le dije "cuando se va a acabar la guerra?"

"No lo sé, pues nosotros dos ya paramos la pelea entre nosotros." Me dijo él, sonriéndome y tomándome la mano. Seguimos caminando por el río, cuando desde una larga, pero no tan larga distancia escuchamos un llanto. Alguien estaba llorando, y decidimos seguir la bulla. Cuando llegamos ahí, era todo un desastre porque había sido un sitio de batallas, pero entre medio de la sangre y los escombros había una niña (ChibiChile) escondiéndose. Yo me acerqué a ella: tenía la piel un poco más clara que la mía y un poco más oscuro que la de Antonio. Los ojos café como los míos, y el pelo castaño. Como el mío, pero era: más claro, chascón con chasquillas al lado como el de Antonio, y con una trenza al lado. Ella traía puesto un vestido blanco azul y rojo (los colores de Chile) con un delantal blanco. Cuando me vio, se paró, y corrió hacia mi, y me abrazó fuerte, diciéndome "me encontraste, mami. Porfin me encontraste, p."

"¿Mami?" Le pregunté, tomando asiento al lado de la niña. Antonio pronto se fue adonde estábamos, y se sentó al lado mío. Cuando ella lo vio, fue adonde él y le dije "tú deberíai ser mi papá?" Nosotros la miramos, y me acordé de aquella noche que pasamos juntos. La verdad es que ella se parecía mucho a nosotros dos. Miré a Antonio, y él me miró, o sea nos miramos el uno al otro, y nos gritamos de alegría "tenemos una hija!" Fíjense que esa noche, hubo tanto amor entre nosotros dos que ella apareció al otro lado de la frontera, y estaba esperando a que la encontráramos. Tomé a mi hija en brazos, y le dije "y ahora tenemos que elegir un nombre para ti, hijita mía." Ella me miró, sonriéndome igual que su padre. Era muy tierna, como una flor. Esto me hizo acordarme de los copihues que me dio Toño esa noche. Toño me miró y me dijo "Se podría llamar "Copihue"? Copihue Ayinray-Carriedo." Lo miré, sorprendida. Parece que a él también le recordaba eso sí fue hace un par de meses atrás, y él leyó mi mente. Yo le dije "es lo que pensaba yo como nombre, además que Ayinray es mi apellido y significa "flor preferida" en el idioma mío." "Entonces así te vas a llamar, Copihue." Ella sonrió, y me dijo "gracias, mamá." Abrazándome. Toño me miró y me dijo "vamos a la casa, acuérdate que estamos en el medio de una guerra, Nayare." "De acuerdo, mi amor." Le dije, parandome. Él se paró también, y me tomo de la mano. Nos fuimos para la casa…

Los siguientes 2 años los pasamos criando a Copihue, ella sacó un poco de cada una de nuestras posibilidades. La tratamos de cuidar de la guerra que estábamos pasando, y créeme no es tan fácil criar una hija o un hijo entre medio de una guerra. Dos añitos más tarde llegamos al segundo parlamento que parece qué era el fin de la guerra…

Te reconozco como una nación, Nayare." Antonio dijo, mirándome con esa sonrisa alegre que tenía el. Finalmente, después de tantos años peleando para mis tierras por fin llegamos al segundo parlamento, llegando a un acuerdo para parar la guerra por un tiempo, o quizás para siempre. Aunque nosotros habíamos parado la lucha entre nosotros dos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos, nuestros bandos seguían luchando por las tierras. Tomé a nuestra hija, Copihue en mis brazos mientras que mis guerreros le tiraban tierra a nuestro armamento que habíamos enterrado como las antiguas tradiciones mapuches. Miré a Antonio con una pequeña sonrisa, y le dije "he esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esas palabras de ti, aunque no las entiendo muy bien. Somos una familia ahora,Toño." El me miró, y me dijo "Si, y siempre vamos a ser la, Nayare."

 **Fin de la historia:**

 **My brother told me that I should do a storyline that started with the end of the story and tell you guys how it got to that point, so I tried it. You guys decide whether or not you like it or not. I will do it in English if all goes well. This is the first part of the series, I'm going to have to fix the other parts of the series now. Fudge, I don't want to deal with another love triangle between Spain x Belgium and Spain x Pueblo Mapuche! RomaNdorra is enough for me, I'm going to die!**

 **Anyway, the backstory of this is that during the Arauco war, which lasted more than 300 years. There was a Spanish guy who got captured by the Mapuches and was sent to live with them for 7 months. He witnessed their culture first hand, and he wrote his experience down in a book (heard about it in a documentary series called "something they could have done for the story of Chile" "algo habrán hecho por la historia de Chile". Unfortunately, he went back to the Spanish army and kept fighting.**

 **The story was also inspired by an AmeViet story I read a while ago in the sense that Toni only fought Nayare because he fell in love with her, and the only thing he wanted was to win her heart. She was playing hard to get, rejecting him every single time he tried to tell her, until he got captured. That's when they realized that they loved each other.**

 **Huínca = extranjero**

 **Toki = jefe del pueblo mapuche**


End file.
